Honeymoon
by BonneyQ
Summary: Juvia stopped undressing to take a look at her right hand and she smiled at the golden band on her finger. She couldn't believe that after nine years of loving him, they were finally married. They dated for almost four years before he asked to marry her and six months later, there they were: in their honeymoon. "That's not gonna disappear." Gray said. [Gruvia smut - PWP]


**AN:** This is a story dedicated to Loc, whom asked for some Gruvia smut! I hope you all enjoy as well.

**#**

**Honeymoon**

**#**

Returning to their hut, soaked and laughing at how Juvia almost jumped out of the water when Gray made the warm seawater, cold, the young couple quickly grabbed their towels and went straight to the large bathroom.

Juvia stopped undressing to take a look at her right hand and she smiled at the golden band on her finger. She couldn't believe that after nine years of loving him, they were finally married. They dated for almost four years before he asked to marry her and six months later, there they were: in their honeymoon.

"That's not gonna disappear." Gray said, stepping inside the shower and let the cool water fall.

She couldn't help but to laugh and take off her bikini. They had stayed away from Magnolia for a week, going to an isolated resort for couples to enjoy their honeymoon and everyone at the Guild knew that they were only to be disturbed if the world was about to end: Juvia did not marry her Gray-sama to have some psycho have the world in chaos.

No, she needed some alone time with him and the beach seemed a good choice for both.

After she was naked, she took a moment to appreciate her husband – her husband! – and his tan. Her skin was too fair so she didn't tan as much as he did, but man, was she lucky. He was turned away from he, water falling on his body sinfully, so she eyed his butt and licked her lips – once she had bit him right on one of his cheeks just because and she would never forget his confused shriek.

"Alright, if you are going to stand there looking at me, might as well join already." Gray said, looking over his shoulder.

"How did you know Juvia was looking?" She joined him under the water, her arms around his torso.

Gray chuckled. "Please, you have your 'Gray senses' and I have my 'Juvia senses' as well. Besides, you are too predictable."

"Am not." She kissed his shoulder, water falling on her as well. Gray gave her a look and she conceded. "Fine, maybe Juvia is a little predictable." Her answer seemed to please Gray enough he nodded. Using her magic, Juvia made the water from the shower fall in a larger manner so both could bathe better.

Juvia grabbed the soap and started to clean her husband's back and he hummed in appreciation and then she gave him the flowery soap and moved her hair aside so he could do the same.

Maybe it shouldn't have come as much as a surprise as it did when Gray's hands moved from her back to her breasts, massaging them and making her moan lowly.

"Here or in the bed?" Gray asked close to her ear and Juvia shuddered when she felt his half-awake erection being pressed just between her butt cheeks. They had been very active during their honeymoon, enjoying the alone time as much as they could.

"Bed." She whispered, feeling sinful with just the thought of what her husband would do to her, but she also did _not_ trust the wouldn't fall in the shower. They've done it like that at home, but those tiles… _not happening_. Better safe than sorry: it was her honeymoon, she didn't want neither of them getting hurt.

Gray agreed. "Let's do this quick, we'll need a shower after anyways." Always pragmatic, Juvia thought, but agreed, nodding.

He finished his shower first, cleaning himself the best he could, gave her a kiss and left while Juvia made sure she was clean and most of the sand – at least from her privates – were gone.

The Water Mage used her magic to dry herself and she all but ran to the suite and the sight made her mouth go dry.

Gray was seated by the edge of the bed, his shaft in his hand, stroking it into full hardness, looking at the direction of the bathroom so he saw exactly when Juvia stepped out of it.

Both of them had a kink to watch the other pleasure themselves so Juvia let the towel she had around her torso, fall to the ground and she stood as naked as she came into the world. Gray's hand stopped for a second with the sight and then resumed his touching with a little more vigor.

Watching him made Juvia already wetter than she already was.

The blunette cupped her breasts with her hands, pinching her own nipples while his dark eyes observed her and she felt so powerful and beautiful when he whined the moment her right hand left her breast and trailed down between her legs, touching herself lightly for a few moments.

"_Fuck_. Come here." Gray commanded and Juvia was more than glad to comply, thank you very much.

Juvia walked in Gray's direction and wasn't surprised when he pulled her to him the moment she was close enough, all but throwing her on the bed, covering her body with his, hands trying to touch her anywhere he could, his kisses seemed to want to burn her and she couldn't think of a better way to go.

He kissed her neck, her throat – leaving a mark there, she was positive by the way he bit her – her cleavage and finally her breasts.

Juvia whimpered when Gray pinched a nipple while biting the other hard enough to hurt, but not enough the hurt wouldn't turn into pleasure – he knew his wife's body as well as his own, then.

"Gray-sama." She whispered in a half-moan.

His hand left her breast and went between her legs, touching her lightly and feeling her already wet and ready for him, but Gray wasn't done yet – he knew if she would come with him, he needed to stimulate her more.

Gray, without preamble, got up from the bed, confusing the blunette just for a second before he pulled her by the thighs until her legs were dangling from the edge of the bed and before she could even understand what was happening, Gray was kneeling on the floor, opening his legs and his mouth was tasting her.

Juvia couldn't have held back the loud moan even if she wanted to.

Her legs instinctively closed when he liked her but, without stopping using his mouth on her, put her legs over his shoulders, and started to suck and lick faster and harder, inserting a finger inside of her, then two, moving them until he found the spot that made her hips raise from the bed.

"Oh, G-Gray-sama." She moaned, one if her hands on his hair and another holding her breast.

He grazed his teeth on her clit and Juvia all but shouted and then just like that, he was off of her, her legs tangling from the bed, wet and wanting him so much words couldn't describe the feeling.

Gray spread her legs, stroke his length a few times and then its tip touched her where she wanted him the most. He covered her body with his and kissed her, sliding in slowly, to her annoyance.

Her legs crossed around his waist, trying bring him closer but he didn't bulge. Gray was like that sometimes. "Gray-sama." Juvia whined. "Come on!"

Gray had the audacity to chuckle and then he started to move his hips, slowly at first and then building up. His mouth closed in one of her nipples, his hand brought one of her legs up to his shoulder and he went deeper with the change.

Juvia thrashed on the bed, holding onto him for the dear of her life, nails digging into the skin of his back.

"Fuck, Juvia." He groaned when she contracted her inner muscles just when he was deep inside her and her giggle turned into a moan when he started to rub her clit and thank the gods the huts at the island were very far apart from each other otherwise the neighbors would sure hear her moan louder, that time.

She could feel it in her lower stomach, she could feel the fire in her veins, she could feel her toes start to curl. Gray lifted her ass just a little and just like that he started to hit her sweet spot with each thrust and Juvia was lost.

"Yes." She moaned loudly. "Right th- oh, gods right there." Juvia told him. "Don't stop. Pl-please don't stop. Oh, gods." She was so close.

Gray said between gritted: "Fuck, you are fucking perfect for me. Shit."

Juvia didn't care what he was muttering because she could hear the rush of blood in her ears, the tightening of her body and then, blissful, wonderful release that swept her off her feet. She felt Gray thrust a few more times, then she saw his face as he came inside her – she felt his seed deep inside her and maybe she prayed it took root that time.

He plumped over her, his weight quite welcome, as she kissed his cheeks, his jaw, anywhere she could reach and caressing his back at the same time – he was still deep within her, face hidden on her neck, breathing heavily.

Juvia started to chuckle and she could feel the vibrations of his owns chuckles under her palms. They were just happy to be together.

"Married sex is better." Gray said, voice muffled because of his position.

"Juvia agrees." She told him. "We need another shower, though."

"Yeah." He finally exited her and rolled off of her, bringing her close to him. "In a moment. Let's stay like this for a moment."

"Alright." Juvia snuggled closer to him, head on his chest. "I love you, Gray-sama."

"I love you too." It took him years, but he finally could say it when they were like that and it filled her heart with love.

Life was finally good. Really good.

**#**

**AN:** I hope it was an enjoyable read! Thanks!

03/23/2019 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
